wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Sahib
Interwiki i inne Heja, właśnie dodałem linki do innych wersji językowych. Powinny zacząć działać za około godzinę. Ze spotlightem poczekaj, w sumie mamy od tego grafików. ;) Resztą problemów zajmę się po weekendzie. Pozdrawiam, TOR 13:27, 16 sie 2008 (UTC) :Dzięki, linki działają bez zarzutu. Co do spotlighta, to chciałem się właśnie upewnić, w razie czego pisz śmiało :) 16:05, 16 sie 2008 (UTC) Drobny problem Jakbyś mógł spojrzeć na artykuł Stormwind Canals, coś jest nie tak z miniaturką zdjęcia. Duża wersja chodzi bez problemu, ale miniaturka się nie wyświetla. Dzięki z góry, :Przekazane już do wyższej instancji :) 15:35, 19 sie 2008 (UTC) Importowanie szablonów Mam pytanie o zaimportowanie do artykułu szablonu NPC/Info. Gdzieś przeczytałem, że mam dodać komentę , zapisać artykuł i potem go edytować. Tylko że jak to zrobiłem, to wciąż w źródle strony miałem tylko tag szablonu, zamiast pól do wstawienia danych. Próbowałem się z tym pobawić przy artykule Khadgar, lecz jedyne, co w końcu zmieniłem, to usunięcie zdjęcia, którego i tak w bazie nie było. Jak w związku z tym wrzucić ten szablon? Może po prostu w opisach szablonu, jak tabelka jest po prawej, to po lewej wrzucić w ramce źródło tabelki? Tak byłoby chyba łatwiej. Pozdrawiam --Morpheius 18:53, 20 sie 2008 (UTC) :To nie do końca tak - to jest trochę bardziej zaawansowany szablon, więc musisz jeszcze definiować w nim argumenty przy wstawianiu. Nie zdążyłem tych tabelek jeszcze opisać (były dotychczas używane tylko razem z szablonami całych artykułów). Wejdź w Szablon:NPC/Info zajrzyj w źródło, a w artykule wstaw go w poniższy sposób: :To dopiero tworzy w pełni wypełniony szablon. Alternatywnie wejdź na stronę Szablon:NPC/Preload, spójrz w źródło i skopiuj kod tej tabelki do wypełnienia. Na dniach postaram się je wszystkie opisać na ich własnych stronach. ::Wiem, że to jest szablon z definiowalnymi argumentami, ale chodziło mi właśnie o nazwy kategorii, żeby je wrzucić, nic więcej nie potrzebowałem :) I o to mi tylko chodzi przy szablonach, żeby umieścić nazwy parametrów w ten sposób, jak to zrobiłeś wyżej, to znacznie ułatwi sprawę. Tylko jeszcze jedno pytanie: Argumenty, których nie chcę, aby się pojawiły w tablece danego NPC mam nie umieszczać, tak? Bo przecież ciężko by przy takim Khadgarze podać Aggro, skoro on jest dla wszystkich graczy oznaczony jako Friendly. No i jeszcze, po przyjrzeniu się tej tabelce, dodałbym parametry "Zawód" oraz "Klasa", bo przy wielu postaciach taki parametr występuje. ::P.S. Przydałyby się również szablony do reputacji, możnaby wykorzystać np. kolorystykę zawartą w tym artykule o reputacji na angielskiej WoWWiki. --Morpheius 21:37, 20 sie 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, niedługo zamieszczę spis wszystkich argumentów przy tabelkach. Co do niechcianych parametrów - niestety wszystkie szablony przeniesione z WarcraftWiki.pl były robione statycznie - nie było wtedy możliwości tworzenia innych. Jak będę opisywał szablony, to przy okazji przerobię je odpowiednio, żeby wszystkie wartości były opcjonalne. Na chwilę obecną po prostu nie wstawiaj w ogóle niepotrzebnych parametrów - po przeróbkach będzie to działało dokładnie tak jak powinno. Co do szablonu reputacji - mogę zrobić, nie ma problemu, tylko musisz obszerniej wytłumaczyć zastosowanie, tj. gdzie by były takie szablony wykorzystywane, po co i jakie wartości miały by tam być definiowane. :::W porządku, wszystkie tabelki są już przerobione i posiadają opisy wszystkich parametrów. Tam gdzie było trzeba dodałem też opisy problematycznych elementów. Teraz pozostaje już tylko kopiuj-wklej i wypełnianie argumentów :) Dla ułatwienia zrobiłem Khadgara na przykład. Błąd w Liście tłumaczeń Obawiam się, że walnąłeś jakiegoś byka we wzorze nowego wiersza do tabelki w Tłumaczeniach. Próbowałem pododawać według tego wzoru tłumaczenia, jakich użyłem w pisaniu artykułu Teldrassil, ale wszystkie argumenty pojawiały się w pierwszej kolumnie. Gdy spróbowałem zaimportować "na żywca" (kopiuj/wklej) przykład, jaki podałeś, wyszło to samo. Jako że niestety nie znam się zbyt dobrze na kodzie wiki, stąd zgłaszam ten problem. Pozdrawiam, Morpheius 19:12, 22 sie 2008 (UTC) :Całkowita racja, zjadłem dwa pipe'y w kodzie (brak snu i dostatecznej ilości kawy ;)). Teraz już poprawione i powinno działać bez zarzutu. :: Dzięki za poprawkę. Mam nadzieję, że się nie obrazisz, że dodałem dodatkową kolumnę do tabelki, "Uwagi". W niektórych miejscach po prostu musiałem podać mój tok rozumowania przy tłumaczeniu, a że nie widziałem na to miejsca, postanowiłem dodać tę kolumnę. Morpheius 19:45, 22 sie 2008 (UTC) :::Nie ma problemu, tabela ma być w końcu pomocna, więc wszystkie konstruktywne zmiany są mile widziane :) Usunąłem tylko sortowanie z tej kolumny, bo raczej tam się nie przyda. Alliance - Technology Przetłumaczyłem cały poddział "Technology", jednak proszę Cię o sprawdzenie. Chcę się upewnić, że wszystko jest OK :) Nairdus 12:32, 23 sie 2008 (UTC) Błędy w szablonach Podczas pisania artykułu Botanica nauważyłem kilka błędów: #Szablon Loot nie wyświetla kolorów jakości przedmiotów. Wszystkie są oznaczone kolorem białym, jak "Common", mimo że są oznaczone jako "Rare" lub "Epic". #Na liście szablonów znajduje się szablon ikonek . Takiego szablonu nie ma, jest . Pozdrawiam, Morpheius 11:21, 25 sie 2008 (UTC) :# Szablon loot działa doskonale, sam zobacz: = . Może wpisujesz uncommon, rare itd z dużej litery? We wszystkich szablonach mojego autorstwa argumenty zawsze pisane są z małej litery. :# Już poprawione, dzięki za informację. 11:48, 25 sie 2008 (UTC) ::# Masz rację. Lenistwo mnie zgubiło, po prostu przekleiłem tabelkę ze źródła na angielskiej wowwiki, a tam nazwy kategorii są pisane z wielkiej litery. ::# Dziękować. Zauważyłem, jak mi wyświetliło nieprawidłowy szablon :D Symbol serwisu na karcie w przeglądarce Nie wiem jaką nazwę ta rzecz nosi, więc opiszę łopatologicznie. Chodzi mi mianowicie o symbolik, wyświetlający się na karcie przeglądarki obok nazwy strony. Dla tej wiki jest on identyczny, jak dla angielskiej wowwiki. Propozycja - może dałoby się go zrobić biało-czerwonego, takiego jak główne logo? Niby drobiazg, ale sympatyczny. Poza dla piszących artykuły byłoby to pewne ułatwienie - jeśli ma się pootwierane parę stron i w tej wowwiki i w angielskiej, łatwo pogubić się która jest która - przynajmniej w moim Firefoxie :) Pozdrawiam - Ysska 12:45, 29 sie 2008 (UTC) :Mówisz o favicon :) Nie ma problemu, już dawno miałem w planach to zrobić, ale najzwyczajniej w świecie zapomniałem. Do wieczora powinna być już nowa ikonka. 13:32, 29 sie 2008 (UTC) ::Troszkę mi się zeszło, ale favicon już gotowy - możliwe, że będziecie musieli wyczyścić cache w przeglądarce żeby zobaczyć. 21:20, 1 wrz 2008 (UTC) Sprawy różne 1. Przydałaby się jeszcze jedna tabelka, mianowicie do stosowania przy rasach. Obecnie w artykułach stosuję szablon Frakcja, lecz nie wygląda on ciekawie bo: a)nie wyczerpuje informacji b) zawiera pola, których przy rasie nijak się nie da wypełnić. Tabelkę tę możnaby zaimpletować z angielskiej wowwiki. Tabelka ta jest chociażby tutaj. 2. Przy frakcjach możnaby stworzyć pole tabard jako pole do wrzucenia linka do grafiki,bo jednak znaczna część frakcji posiada własne tabardy i to byłoby dobre miejsce do wrzucenia ich wyglądu 3. Ikonka Hordy/Przymierza do wstawienia do tabelki jest nieco mała. Szablon i się do tego nie nadają, raczej przydałyby się odpowiedniki nieco większe, mniej więcej o wysokości wielkiej litery. 4. Tabelka do charakterystyki przedmiotu. Nie mamy takowej, a też raczej by się przydała. 5. Kiedyś wspominałeś, że da się zrobić, żeby pola w tabelkach bez wpisanej żadnej wartości nie były wyświetlane. To też by się bardzo przydało :) 6. Mogę poznać przyczynę zmiany nazewnictwa w moim artykule dotyczącym Zaświata? Spolszczyłem, żeby nie używać zbytnio na siłę zapożyczonego angielskiego słownictwa, a słowo "Zaświat" wydawało mi się naturalnym polskim odpowiednikiem słowa "Outland". Pozdrawiam ---- 1. Ok, zrobię. Mam remont w mieszkaniu, więc może to potrwać kilka dni, ale jak tylko będę wolny, to się za to wezmę. 2. Tylko nie bardzo da się linkować do stron z grafiką - nie można by wstawiać tabardu w miejsce, które już jest na grafikę przygotowane w infoboksie? 3. Poszukam i zobaczę co da się zrobić. 4. Wiem wiem, jest najwyżej na liście priorytetów. Muszę się przyjrzeć jak ją technicznie zrobili na angielskiej WoWWiki i coś wykombinuję. 5. To też do zrobienia. Nie jest to specjalnie trudne, ale trzeba troszkę syntax-u specjalnego wstawić w szablon, a to zajmuje masę czasu... 6. Nie przeczę, że Zaświat jest poprawny pod kątem tłumaczeniowym, ale termin Outland jest już tak rozpowszechniony, że praktycznie każdy gracz WoW z niego korzysta i go rozumie. W takim wypadku tłumaczenie byłoby troszkę na siłe, a muszę się przyznać, że w pierwszej chwili pomyślałem sobie "Co to k... jest Zaświat?". :Pozdrawiam, 11:35, 30 sie 2008 (UTC) ---- Jeszcze jedno. Jakbyś mógł gdzieś zgłosić fakt, iż czasami nie wczytuje ikonek podczas edycji, co znacznie utrudnia pracę i wręcz uniemożliwia dodawanie grafiki (ja do Ironforge już mam przygotowaną, tylko muszę dodać. I miejsca przy krasnoludach zostawiłem specjalnie wolne, dodam je jako obrazki, bo to nie jest zwykły szablon do krasnoludów). Problem jest tego typu, że czasami (nie zawsze) wczytywanie strony kończy się na przesyłaniu danych z dwóch stron: http://www.google-analytics.com albo http://ads.wikia.com . Chyba dopiero po nich następuje wczytywanie ikonek w edycji, więc to znacznie mi utrudnia pracę. Czasami pomaga przeładowanie strony, ale częściej nie, muszę po prostu poczekać jakiś czas (godzinę, dwie), wtedy spróbować. ---- Ehhh, wiem. Mam dokładnie ten sam problem - czasem w ogóle czekam na załadowanie strony głównej około minutę, zanim cokolwiek się pojawi. Nie wiem czy dadzą radę cokolwiek z tym zrobić, ale dam znać wyżej. 17:54, 30 sie 2008 (UTC) ---- Przy okazji edycji Eversong Woods zauważyłem ciekawą, chociaż wkurzającą rzecz. Podczas pisania tabelki usunąłeś z niej linie Główne Miasta i Pomniejsze Miasta. Chciałem je dodać (odpowiednio w głównych Falconwing Square i Fairbreeze Village oraz w pomniejszych Sunspire i Farstrider Retreat), lecz gdy dorzuciłem na nowo te linijki (oczywiście w obrębie tabelki), to w tabelce pojawiły się wciąż puste rubryki, a kod tych dwóch linii pojawił się w normalnym tekście. Dziwne... Aha, przy okazji jeszcze jedno. Usunąłem tłumaczenia z tabelki przy mapce, tylko jeszcze mnie naszła jedna rzecz... Czy do linków włączamy przedrostek "the"? W zaimportowanej tabelce było "The Sunspire" itd., chociaż w grze pojawia się tylko Sunspire, a na angielskiej wowwiki "the" nie jest częścią adresu artykułu. ---- Hmmm - nie usuwałem nic z tabelki... Co do błędów, możliwe, że gdzieś zjadłeś podczas pisania jakiś symbol - bardzo łatwo rozjechać tabelkę przez chwilę nieuwagi :) A nazwy artykułów robimy bez "the" - wystarczy nam już tych wszystkich przekierowań na wiki ;) 09:58, 31 sie 2008 (UTC) Kategorie W kwestii systematyki: Czy subregiony z instancji (jak chociażby Livery Stables z Karazhanu) wrzucamy do kategorii Lokacje czy może lepiej stworzyć subkategorię Karazhan? Myślę, że łatwiej by wtedy było, żeby Lokacje były tylko kategorią nadrzędną + ewentualnie artykuły ogólne typu opis kontynentu, całej lokacji itp. :Powiem szczerze, że też o tym myślałem - i to wielokrotnie. Z początku wydawało mi się, że jedna kategoria, czyli lokacje, to będzie właśnie najlepsze rozwiązanie, ale teraz nie jestem już taki pewien. Chyba czytelniej będzie, jak będziemy robić kategorie podrzędne i będziemy je wrzucać w lokacje - tylko, żeby nie tworzyć kategorii typu "Goldshire", a takie, które obejmują kilka stref swoim zasięgiem (Elwynn Forest, Stormwind itp). 17:13, 5 wrz 2008 (UTC) ::Proponuję taki schemat ogólny: ::*Kategorie główne: Lokacje, NPC, Moby, Instancje, Przedmioty, Profesje, Klasy ::**Kategorie podrzędne: dla każdej lokacji, instancji, poszczególnych profesji i klas ::***Kategorie podrzędne 2 stopnia: NPC na danym obszarze, moby na danym obszarze itp itd. ::Oczywiście głupotą by było tworzenie takich kategorii, jak wspomniane przez Ciebie Goldshire, ale dla danej instancji czy obszaru będą raczej porządane. Tak jak wyróźnienie w nich podgrup, żeby wszystko nie leżało w jednym worku. Stąd chyba tak, jak zrobiłem w Dun Morogh chyba jest odpowiednie, czyli opisy subregionów go kategorii Dun Morogh, a NPC do Dun Morogh NPC jako subkategorii DM. ::I jeszcze jedno, co mi się przypomniało właśnie. Stworzenie jednej kategorii, gdzie nie będzie żadnych bezpośrednich podpięć, tylko ustawienie jej jako najwyższą nadrzędną kategorię, gdzie będą wrzucone kategorie Lokacje, trenerów itp itd. :::Co do pierwszej kwestii - jesteśmy zgodni. Co do kategorii nadrzędnej, to teraz taką funkcję spełnia Kategoria:Świat WoW - do niej są podpięte wszystkie inne kategorie na wiki (powiązane ze światem gry). Kategorią absolutnie najwyższą jest oczywiście Kategoria:WoWWiki, ale w nią wrzucane są tylko portale i nic więcej. Co do sytuacji, którą opisałeś w mailu - nie przejmuj się takim gadaniem :) 17:51, 7 wrz 2008 (UTC) Maleńki problemik Gdy wszedłem dziś, jakieś 10 minut temu na nasze WoWwiki, to zobaczyłem, że dodałem kilka ikonek 10 minut temu. Wszystko by się zgadzało poza faktem, że dodałem je wczoraj... Jakaś zamułka serwera? I tak w ogóle dopiero jak wszedłem do pisania tego, co teraz piszę, zauważyłem inne zmiany, które się pojawiły, wcześniej ani śladu (w sensie na głównej w działce Ostatnie zmiany). [[Użytkownik:Morpheius|'Morpheius']] (dyskusja · wkład) 21:02, 11 wrz 2008 (UTC) :Też to już zauważyłem w kilku miejscach na wiki. Z tego co zdążyłem zaobserwować, to jest to wina cache'u jaki jest tworzony automatycznie na serwerach Wikia - niektóre wprowadzone zmiany są rejestrowane i widoczne na stronach z opóźnieniem. 08:24, 12 wrz 2008 (UTC) ::Dużym opóźnieniem... To, co napisałem wczoraj, wyświetla mi teraz (12 września, 13:01 czasu systemowego), że napisałem 29 minut temu. A że Ty odpowiedziałeś się dopiero dowiedziałem, jak spojrzałem do dyskusji. Książki Chciałbym zgłosić zapotrzebowaie na nowy szablon :) Nie jest to sprawa pilna, bo, co chyba widać, narazie bawię się w opisy lokacji (a trochę jeszcze zostało), ale wolę dać znać na przyszłość. The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth na angielskiej wowwiki treści książek są wstawione w szablonie. Zastanawiałem się, czy dałoby się coś takiego przenieść tutaj. Bo punktem kolejnym, którym chciałbym się zająć, po skończeniu z lokacjami, mogłaby być historia (podstawkę już wrzuciłem do stosownego artykułu), a to głównie przeniesienie tekstu książek pojawiających się w WoW. Wrzucałbym, oczywiście, zarówno oryginały, jak i moje tłumaczenia tekstów. Wszystkiego najlepszego w Nowym Roku, Błąd w grupach Sahib, muszę Cię poinformować że popełniłeś błąd przy dodawaniu mnie do grupy strażnicy. Przy nicku mam kropkę, znaczy się Sander. a nie Sander ^^. Musiałem ją zrobić ponieważ przy przenoszeniu warcraftwiki.pl na pl.wow.wikia.com coś poszło nie tak i moje konto zostało w jakiś sposób "zablokowane". Nie wiem jak to nazwać - więc zrobiłem drugie, tym razem z kropką przy nicku ;). :Ok, zmienione ;) ::A tak z innej beczki, podkradłem Ci ten mały znaczek wiki, który mam przy sygnaturze. Czy mogę go nosić? :) :::Nie mam nic przeciwko ;) ::::Ok, dzięki ;D Szablon:Tooltop Szablon nie działa w pełni poprawnie - zawsze na końcu pojawia się nie wygląda do estetycznie i wydaje mi się że trzeba by to naprawić. Pozdrawiam. :Gdzie konkretnie widzisz ? Dodałem właśnie u siebie w brudnopisie ten szablon i tego taga brak - wszystko działa poprawnie. ::Widzę, właśnie przeglądałem Twój brudnopis. Jednakże owe widzę np. tutaj: Linen Cloth Closed Zone Witam :) Zauważyłem, że poprawiłeś błąd w moim poście Tested, zamieniając odnośniki "Closed Zone" na "strefy zamknięte", czy możesz mi powiedzieć jak to zrobić(co innego pisze, gdzie indziej przekierowuje), ponieważ niekiedy należy odmienić wyraz i wtedy przekierowanie się nie udaje. Z góry dzięki za pomoc :) :Wbrew pozorom bardzo prosto - składnia jest następująca: To co ma być wyświetlane - kluczem do sukcesu jest znak "|" umieszczony pomiędzy dwoma wartościami :) Poczytaj sobie ten artykuł, zawiera on wszystkie podstawy jakich będziesz potrzebować. ::Dzięki wielkie :) pozdrawiam. Kategorie Usunąłeś Kategorię Ghostlands Mobs, dobra. Tylko że według mnie podlinkowanie Knucklerota i Luzrana pod kategorię Ghostlands nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Dlaczego? Bo stworzy się w tej kategorii bajzel. Dlatego sugerowałbym, żeby każda kategoria lokacyjna posiadała trzy podkategorie: NPC, Mob oraz Quest. Myślę, że tak będzie najbardziej przejrzyście. :Jestem w stanie się zgodzić z tym co napisałeś, ale musimy też brać pod uwagę poprawność językową. "Ghostlands Mobs" to czysto angielska kategoria i nie bardzo tutaj pasuje. Trzeba się zastanowić nad jakimś standardem zapisu takowych, który byłby później stosowany na całej wiki. 07:25, 9 kwi 2009 (UTC) :: Hmm... Ghostlands Wrogowie? Niespecjalnie. Moby? Nie wiem, ale mi to nie brzmi. To może pójdźmy na ugodę: Ghostlands Mob (w liczbie pojedynczej, tak jak NPC, a nie NPCs)? :::Też niezbyt brzmi, ale chyba nic lepszego nie wymyślimy. Niech będzie " Mob" w takim razie. Ale swoją drogą, te artykuły też muszą wchodzić w kategorię ogólną "Moby". 07:40, 9 kwi 2009 (UTC) ::::W takim razie wypadałoby gdybyś w jakichś wskazówkach/zasadach i zaleceniach o tym napisał :). :::::Fakt, masz w 100% rację :) Jutro się postaram coś sklecić :) 21:44, 9 kwi 2009 (UTC) Związek z WoWwiki.com i stare polskie WoWwiki Jak zrozumiałam z ostatnio tyczących się dyskusji kwestia wzajemnego linkowania do wowwiki.com jest ustalona rozwiązana i właściwie dyskusje na ten temat są zbędne. Tylko nikt nie ma chęci, by na obu serwisach przerabiać artykuły. Jeśli tak, chciałabym wiedzieć, jak oficjalnie ma wyglądać realizacja sprawy z technicznego punktu widzenia (w sensie dodajemy linka w stylu http://www.wowwiki.com/Zeppelin u siebie i http://pl.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Zeppelin u nas, czy może na sporządzenie czeka jakiś szablon)? Bo jeśli kwestia jest rozstrzygnięta, to moim zdaniem wzajemne podlinkowanie to jest kwestia max tygodnia pracy i nie ma co z tego robić szumu, że to aż tyle roboty. Byle było wiadomo, jak to ma wyglądać i jak się na to zapatrują na wowwiki.com. :Za chwilę poleci nowy artykuł w zasady i zalecenia - tam będzie dokładnie opisane jak się takie linki stosuje. Druga sprawa - stara polska WoWwiki o której Ci, Sahibie, pisałam. Czy wiadomo coś konkretnego w tej sprawie? :Jeszcze nie ruszyłem tematu, wybacz. A, i jeszcze o czymś zapomniałam. Skoro jesteśmy "oficjalnym sankcjonowanym przez Blizzard serwisem" - a tak zrozumiałam z dyskusji Bryczqi, to czy wszystkie materiały widoczne na wowwiki.com - w szczególności arty Blizza i z podręczników - możemy z powodzeniem stosować u nas, nie przejmując się infem, że są objęte Blizzarda prawami autorskimi - co czasem podają w opisie pliku na angielskiej wiki? - Ysska 10:12, 10 kwi 2009 (UTC) :Podchodząc do sprawy czysto teoretycznie, powinniśmy dodawać informacje o copyrightach. Praktyka jednak pokazuje, że jest to całkowicie zbędne, bo po pierwsze - mamy odpowiedni zapis na naszej stronie poświęconej prawom autorskim, po drugie - takie działanie jest jak najbardziej korzystne i na rękę właścicielowi praw autorskich, w tym wypadku Blizzardowi ;) Szablon:W Wklej to do źródła ;). Albo daj mi uprawnienia do edytowania tego szablonu, wtedy będę go aktualizował ;]. } } | brewfest=Grafika:Brewfest.png | spiritshard=Grafika:Spirit shard.png | arena=16px | wsg=16px | ab=16px | av=16px | eots=16px | honorhold=16px | thrallmar=16px | halaabattle=16px | halaresearch=16px | #default=Grafika:QuestionMark.png }} Aby użyć szablonu wpisz w źródle określonego artykułu kod . Zastosowanie: * Umieszcza w artykule koszt w określonej walucie, wraz z odpowiednią ikoną. * Zapotrzebowanie na nowe waluty należy zgłaszać na stronie dyskusji tego szablonu. * Lista obsługiwanych walut: ** brewfest ** spiritshard ** arena pointy ** warsong gulch mark of honor ** arathi basin mark of honor ** alterac valley mark of honor ** eye of the storm mark of honor ** mark of honor hold ** mark of thrallmar ** halaa research token ** halaa battle token * Przykłady: ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - 13:45, 12 kwi 2009 (UTC) :Zrobione - mam nadzieję, że dodasz odpowiednie ikonki? :) ::Nienajlepiej to wypadło ^^'. musiałbym coś pozmieniać. Mógłbyś mi dać uprawnienia do edytowania tego szablonu? :) 14:12, 12 kwi 2009 (UTC) :::Jest ok, wyczyść pliki tymczasowe i zobaczysz stronę tak jak powinna wyglądać. ::::Przykro mi, nie mogę się z Tobą zgodzić x) - poprawki : W przykładach: ** - ** - Sam Szablon: | halaabattle=16px | halaaresearch=16px Szablon:loot No więc, wydaje mi się że w szablonie loot, gdy ma być pokazany item, to nie ma być on pogrubiony, za to ma być wstawiony w nawiasy klamrowe, czyli: } | poor=[ }] | common=[ }] | uncommon=[ }] | rare=[ }] | epic=[ }] | legendary=[ }] | artifact=[ }] | #default=[ }] }} pozdro. 20:00, 21 kwi 2009 (UTC)